Who's Your Daddy?
by cameronsn
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow get together after the Winter War is over. GrimmIchi


**A/n:** Hi. Well I don't know where this came from. I'm sick so I took a sickday and just sat down on my computer to write and...well I don't know, this is what came out. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Ichigo and Grimmjow get together after the Winter War is over. GrimmIchi

**Warning(s): Mature audiences, **please. Thank you!

**_I don't own the manga or the anime, just the plot of this story. That is all!_**

* * *

**Who's Your Daddy?**

"Uhn...ahh...hah...Grimm..." Ichigo let his head roll forward, hands gripping the bed sheets in tight fists as Grimmjow pounded into him from behind.

The Winter War was over and though Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques could really give two shits whether Aizen had lost or won, what he still couldn't really get over of was having lost to that loudmouthed bitch that had then gone on and _protected_ him, all in one act. Notdying was actually worse than if he had been killed on the spot. He had to continue to exist having lost to Kurosaki fucking Ichigo, of all the cursed shinigami in Soul Society, it was reason enough to _want_ to die but the damn asshole just couldn't leave it alone, could he? He repeated Ichigo's reasons for stepping in between him and Nnoitra in his head like a mantra day in and day out from the moment he had dissapeared from their chosen battlefield. Given that he hated everything about Ichigo, he decided that what he really hated _most _was that the kid was made of genuinely honorable intentions.

Grimmjow couldn't fucking stand it.

Of course, him being Grimmjow and all, he had kept a low profile in Hueco Mundo throughout the all out war, until his injuries had healed on their own (they had taken longer than he had thought they would) and then had taken off to the living world completely under the radar, intent on finding the shinigami (substitute). He didn't know if the meager shopkeeper that lived in the Living World already knew, could care less if he found out, so long as he got to beat the living daylights out of the smartass that had made him look like a fucking damsel in distress as if he had even fucking asked to be saved.

"Ahh..." Ichigo moaned loudly and then hissed, turning to lock heated dark brown eyes on him over his shoulder. "There...right there...hah...yes Grimmjow..."

Fine, so he hadn't exactly vindicated himself in his return to the Living World. He really couldn't explain how this whole mess started. One moment Ichigo was doing what he did best, that is, going off at the mouth. He went on and on about how he had lost his powers when he had defeated Aizen and that one of the reasons he worked so hard to get them back was so they could fight again. The next, Grimmjow had him pinned to the ground and they were ripping each other's clothes off, kissing fiercely and pressing into each other desperately while this magnetic forcefield sort of manifested around them. It wasn't enough that the kid had piqued his interest from the start, that he made the more animalistic side of Grimmjow burn and growl with want, he had to be fucking amazing at this too. Of course one time had not been enough and what had started out as the one fight to settle the score between them (it was tied 1-1) had become a chance to fuck anywhere and everywhere that was the Living World.

"Nngh...heh...ne Ichigo..." Grimmjow started, out of breath as Ichigo's tight hole milked him to completion. "Who's your daddy?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped wide open as he froze on the spot. Sweat dripped from his forehead and onto the pillowcase below him while precum oozed from the tip of his cock and dripped onto the bedsheets. He glared at Grimmjow.

"What the fuck, asshole?" he panted and Grimmjow gave him his characteristic wide and evil grin.

"I said..." Grimmjow thrust inside of him once, twice, making him moan before he pulled out completely. "Who's your daddy?"

Ichigo sat back on his haunches and turned so they could see each other face to face. He hated Grimmjow's bastardly expression, that haughty grin and those smug blue eyes that made him almost want to ravage him. He wouldn't, it would just give the dickhead the incentive he wanted and Ichigo was doing enough taking it up the ass from him (not that he minded). It's not that he didn't know his whole body was flushed with arousal, that much was obvious, but he knew there was a bright blush on his cheeks that reached his ears and spread down his neck on top of that that Grimmjow would not be able to miss. And then Grimmjow proceeded to touch himself, to give himself light playful strokes that worked as means to get him even more worked up. It was Ichigo's guilty pleasure to watch the blue-haired Espada toying with his goods. He would never admit to it outloud, much less to this jackass who would probably further humiliate him for the admission, but he had a feeling Grimmjow already knew, anyway.

"Where the hell do you learn this stuff?" he asked, not sure if he even wanted to know.

"Doesn't matter," Grimmjow smirked, spreading his legs wide, cock standing angry-red and slick and fully erect in between them. Darkened blue eyes zeroed in on him as he tilted his head in a come-hither motion. "C'mere."

Ichigo obliged him and proceeded to ride the fuck out of him, slamming so hard down onto Grimmjow's cock that it hurt. Grimmjow grunted, going crosseyed at the blissful, sense-numbing, mindblowing motion, his hips rocked upward matching Ichigo's speed and making him bounce on his lap, their skin slapping loudly as he fucked him mercilessly.

"Ahh fuck...ngh...ne Grimm..." Ichigo panted against his lips, pulling hard on the hair at the back of his head and watching as Grimmjow's face contorted with pleasure, his whole body stiffening with what he by now knew was impending release. He rode him fast and ah so good, drawing a tortured whimper from the blue-haired Espada that made his rock-hard dick pulsate in return. "Who's your daddy now?"

Grimmjow came, hard and long, muscles contracting and his whole body breaking into a fit of spasms, he was blissfully blind and deaf to the world for what felt like endless years but truly only lasted a few seconds in real time. He felt Ichigo's cum spurt on his chest warm and slick, then felt it drip down his skin. Fucking gross. Ichigo didn't take long to clean it, for contrary to what he or anyone for that matter might believe after seeing him riding his cock like he'd only just done, strawberry here was quite the fucking prude and seeing his jizz embarassed him like no other thing they did in their sexual bouts could.

Ichigo sat on his lap, legs lazily curled around his waist, their noses barely brushing. They stared into each other's eyes, the sun was setting and the room was starting to grow dim and though it wasn't clear to Ichigo where the blue-haired Espada loitered in Karakura town until the next day (he refused to sleep over), he knew he didn't return to Hueco Mundo. He never stopped feeling his reiatsu.

"I'm gonna beat yer ass one day, shinigami," Grimmjow started and Ichigo felt like rolling his eyes only he didn't.

For some reason, even when he knew that Grimmjow's vile words were nothing more than empty promises, it seemed important to him that Ichigo believe them and despite his best efforts to not open up his bleeding heart to him, he couldn't help but feel for the guy. He was an asshole that didn't really deserve it and he really couldn't explain how the hell they had gotten into this mess in the first place but it beat getting the shit kicked out of each other. Ichigo still had to show up to school and he appreciated being able to do it without casts, swollen eyes with purple circles around them, head bandaged, face patched, shredded and bruised skin...though that last one was debatable.

The orange-haired shinigami leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his lips, feeling Grimmjow return it softly. "One day," he whispered, resting his forehead on his bare shoulder and closing his eyes, waiting for his breathing to even out.

He felt Grimmjow cup the back of his head and turn his head a little so his lips were against his ear. He snorted, repeating "one day," without any true feeling behind his words.

"And stop watching damn porn!" Ichigo started suddenly, once again face to face with Grimmjow, brows pulled together into a hard frown. Grimmjow grinned and the substitute shinigami really did roll his eyes this time. "Baka."

* * *

**The End. **Yeah, don't know where this came from but I hope it got a laugh out of you at least. Thank you for reading!


End file.
